Touché
by cheeky doggie
Summary: [Oneshot]Sora and Riku have a conversation over a single word...resulting in a very frustrated Riku.


**Touché**

One word. Crazy. And random.

Ok, credit for this oneshot goes to me and my friend being real idiots one day. Again.

**Summary: **Sora and Riku have a conversation involving a certain word…resulting in a VERY frustrated Riku.

**Warnings: **REALLY random…and slight Sora bashing? XD

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Kingdom Hearts, ok?

---

"I don't get why people always think I'm some stupid idiot." Sora complained, lounging on the familiar palm tree on their little island. "I mean, just because I'm a bit clumsy, it doesn't mean I'm downright stupid!"

"You know, Sora," His best friend Riku glanced over to him lazily from his position next to him. "Maybe you should stop for a minute and think; who do you know that _has _called you a stupid idiot?"

The brunet paused. "Well, um…you have…a couple times."

"Hm. Fair enough." The silver haired boy shrugged.

"Ah…" A small grin spread across Sora's face, as if a brilliant idea had just came to him. Riku couldn't help but to slowly back away at the strangely proud look on the boy's face.

"Sora, what are you-?"

"Ah, touché." Sora grinned smugly, clearly loving the use of that word.

"…"

"What?"

"Sora…that's not how you _use _the word."

Blue eyes blinked. "It's not?"

Riku sighed. "Sora, do you even know what touché means?"

"Uh…'I'm right'?"

Green eyes rolled. "No, it's what you say to acknowledge a good comeback. You don't just go around using it whenever you think that you're 'right'." Riku turned back to look out at the ocean, muttering a last bit under his breath. "Not that you're right very much."

"Oh…I see…" Sora nodded slowly, an amazed look on his face.

"So you get it?"

"Yup."

"Good."

"…touché."

"Ugh…"

---

"-and that's how you use the word touché." Riku ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "_Now _do you understand?"

Sora nodded energetically. "Yup, thanks for explaining Riku! This time I definitely get it!"

"Yeah, you've said that god knows how many times already and look where we are now…"

"Say something Riku?"

"…No. Come on, let's get back. It's getting late already."

"Touché."

Riku stared at his friend in disbelief. Said boy blinked, scratching his head in confusion.

"That _is _how you use it right?"

He resisted the incredible urge to bang his head on the nearest hard object; which might just happen to be his Way to Dawn. "God damnit Sora, NO."

"Um…touché?"

Riku glared at the Keyblade Master. "Sora, I have explained this to you freakin' **14 **times already." He gritted out. "Each and every time YOU said that you understood, and I was stupid enough to believe you. Yet somehow, someway, YOU STILL MANAGE TO PROVE ME WRONG!! And you still wonder _why _it is that people call you a stupid idiot!"

He breathed heavily, finally releasing the frustration that had built up over the past hour or so. Sora stared at him with wide eyes, a shocked expression on his face. "Gee, sorry about that Riku…"

The silver haired boy regained his composure, running a hand through perfectly smooth hair. "Thank goodness for tha-"

"Touché."

"…"

"Haha, I was only kidding Ri--hey where are you going?!" Sora called out in surprise as his friend disappeared into a_--was that a dark portal?! _

"Away from you and your damn thick-headed-ness!" An agitated shout came from the soon to be closed portal. The brunet gaped in shock as the last wisps of darkness from the portal disappeared, leaving him alone on the island. His mind only managed to register one thing. He hollered in surprise.

"What the-?! Riku, _you never told me you could use those portals!!!!" _

Deep inside the area where users of those portals travelled through, Riku blinked. "...I didn't know I could either."

---

And there you have it. Random, crazy, and a strangely twisted ending. Touché. :D My friend and I are such idiots…

And I know that Riku can't use those portals, so please don't flame me about that. Let's just say that he was so frustrated that he just somehow managed it :P


End file.
